


Five Times Hannibal Lecter was a Klutz

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Five times..., M/M, Silly, hannibal is clumsy, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Hannibal Lecter was clumsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Hannibal Lecter was a Klutz

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/4770.html?thread=7503010#cmt7503010) on the Hannibal kink meme

1/   
  
As usual, Hannibal's dinning room had been decorated with perfection. A brilliant white rams skull stood out against the dark green of the evergreen furs, pine cones nestled around it.   
  
Will casually ran a hand over the rams skull, resting the tip of his fingers against the dulled horn. He wondered if it's placement towards the edge of the table meant anything but he had never suspected Hannibal going in for feng shui, but then again there was very little Hannibal did which didn't have some meaning. Moving down the table, Will seated himself and sampled his wine.  
  
"For starters we have---" but exactly what they were having Will didn't find out as there was a gasp, followed by a squeak and then smashing plates. Alarmed Will looked up. Hannibal was bent double, one hand holding onto the back of a chair the other pressed into his crotch, eyes watering.   
  
It only took Will a moment to put the sequence of events in order. He winced in sympathy, then used his napkin to cover his grin. 

 

  
2/

Hannibal followed Will out of the car as he strode purposely towards the taped off area. The gravel crunched under his feet and the early morning wind had a bite to it suggesting colder weather was on it's way. Hannibal pulled his jacket tighter around him as he ducked under the crime scene tape.  
  
The action of ducking broke his stride and caused him to momentarily lose his balance. He tried to right himself but there was nothing to catch hold of so he stumbled, promptly tripped over his foot and went crashing down onto the ground.   
  
"You okay?" Will asked, holding out his hand.  
  
Hannibal took the offered hand, righted himself and quickly dusted down his clothes checking for any obvious damage. "Yes." He rubbed the gravel from his hands. "Just a little clumsy this morning." 

  
  
3/   
  
Rounding the corner, Hannibal continued his morning run. He enjoyed running in the mornings, particularly when the air was just starting to get warm. The sun had given everything a fresh shine and the world felt less chaotic. There were also less people around at this time of the morning, a few night shift workers returning home, a couple of tired looking people walking tiny dogs and a couple of other early morning runners. Hannibal greeted his fellow morning runners with a nod as they passed each other and made sure to give the tiny dogs a wide-berth as previous experience had taught him that they were surprisingly nippy.   
  
"Dr Lecter!" A familiar voice broke through his (never to be admitted to) pop music, and Hannibal turned his head towards the shout. Unfortunately this proved to be a disastrous mistake as the next thing he was aware of he was sitting on the floor with a bloody nose and several concerned people gathered around him.   
  
"'m fine." He murmured, trying to stand.  
  
"Are you sure? You hit that lamp post at quite a bit of speed." A concerned young woman caught his elbow as he wobbled, one hand wrapped around her tiny dogs lead. Hannibal briefly wondered if she was strangling the thing.  
  
"I'm a doctor." Was what he thought he said but given the way people were looking at him he couldn't be sure. His head was beginning to throb and he felt a bit sick.  
  
"Why don't you sit down for a few moments and we'll call you a cab?" He let himself be guided to a bench where he sat dazed, a tissue pressed against his nose until he was gently put into a cab and dispatched to the emergency room.

  
  
4/   
  
Will arched against Hannibal as he bit down on Will's collarbone. He wasn't sure how they ended up here but he wasn't complaining. He groaned as Hannibal kissed down his chest, pausing to bite down on Will's left nipple sucking the tender flesh into his mouth as he did, sucking and licking with each nibble.   
  
Will tried to pull Hannibal closer to him but each time Hannibal moved away, contact moving from the area he desperately wanted contact. Whining desperately Will dug his nails into Hannibal's back. He felt Hannibal grin against the nipple he was so content in devouring.   
  
"You're such a fucking tease." Will gasped.  
  
"Language, Will." Hannibal admonished, sitting up. Will glared at him and with a smile, Hannibal reached across him to the bedside table. Will took the opportunity to run his fingers along Hannibal's sides. Hannibal gave a choked sort of giggle and Will realised to his delight that he was ticklish. He reached up to tickle him for a second time, but this time Hannibal squirmed away and regretfully lost his balance, with a thud he fell sideways off the bed taking with him the contents of the bedside table he'd grabbed in an attempt to save himself.  
  
After a moment Will shifted onto to his side and looked down at the Hannibal heap. The look he received in return had him in stitches he was laughing so hard and unfortunately none of the desired release as Hannibal went off in a huff.

  
  
5/   
  
Stepping backwards to admire his handiwork, Hannibal completely missed his footing on the uneven forest ground. He tumbled down the small ravine, grasping at roots as he passed. After a moment he slid to a halt in a shallow of muddy water. He lay there dazed for a moment before mentally checking himself for injury. Reasonably assured, he stood. It was only then he became aware of the smell and glancing to his left he saw the waste water outlet, with a groan he began to haul himself back up the slippery sides of the ravine. Finally at the top he glared at the man he had spent several hours inserting into the tree before trudging back to where he'd left his rental car.


End file.
